


Behind Closed Doors

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Drabble Collection, F/M, Period Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Red Wings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: instead of making individual works for drabbles, i've decided to organize them in a multi-chapter anthology. anything i write that happens to be >500 words will be published in here ^~^





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> instead of making individual works for drabbles, i've decided to organize them in a multi-chapter anthology. anything i write that happens to be >500 words will be published in here ^~^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for bath sex with leon.

You gripped the slick side of the tub praying that you wouldn't slip as Leon pounded you from behind. The way he was slamming balls deep into you would surely have you feeling it for days, but you couldn't care less - you were so glad to have him home. It had been a long time since you two had indulged in something like this. 

The day had begun like any other. You woke up and got ready for work, wondering how your boyfriend was doing. He called you when he could but his voice did nothing to replace the feeling of him next to you.

When you got home from your day job, you wanted nothing more than to relax and figured that taking a bath would do just that. You never expected Leon to arrive home unannounced and join you in your bathing endeavor. 

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" you heard him ask before placing a kiss on your shoulder blade. 

" _Mhmmm,_ " you whined, feeling him lightly bite at your skin. You gyrated your hips back to meet his frantic thrusts. 

"I missed you too and I can honestly say…" He paused to squeeze the globes of your ass. "I'm glad to be home." 

You felt your legs shaking as your orgasm became inevitable. Your walls clenched around his cock as your release built. The knot in your lower stomach was pulled tighter and tighter until you could take it no longer. You cried out his name as your moment of pleasure crashed through you. 

" _Leon!_ " you screamed as he continued slamming into you. 

He bottomed out in your pussy a few more times before he pulled out and came on your backside. You heard him chuckle behind you.

"Now let's get clean for real."


	2. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for dancing (the waltz) with leon that ends up leading to sex.

It had started off as an innocent waltz - Leon's hand resting on your mid-back and your own on his shoulder, but as you two whirled around the space of your living room, his hand slowly dipped lower and lower until it rested on your ass. It had only escalated from there. 

As of now, your dress was bunched up around your hips as you moved yourself up and down his cock, every inch of him stretching you out. Your neck was littered with love bites of various size and severity. Leon was bucking his hips up to meet yours as you slammed your pussy down on him. You wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him close. 

"I love you so much," you murmured, your mind feeling quite melded by pleasure. His length was reaching the deepest parts of you and hitting your cervix with each thrust. 

"I love you too," he grunted, moving to assault your neck with another series of bites and kisses. You threw your head back and moaned. _It was too much._

You slammed yourself down once more before you came. Leon grabbed your hips and continued bouncing you, only adding to your overstimualtion. Whimpers and mewls fell from your lips. It felt as if your orgasm was going to last forever and right now, you wouldn't have minded that one bit. 

Leon sheathed himself in your cunt once more before spilling into you with a groan, filling you to the brim with his cum. You moaned as he lifted you off of him and set you on the couch. You watched with lidded eyes as he redressed. 

"Shall we retire to the bedroom, Mrs. Kennedy?" you heard him ask. You responded by weakly nodding. 

He picked you up bridal style and began walking in the direction of your shared room. You nuzzled into his chest, fully trusting him not to drop you. As you closed your eyes, one thought emanated through your head: 

_How did you manage to get so lucky?_


	3. Stairwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for doing the deed quietly with leon.

Leon had his hand clasped over your mouth as he pounded you from behind. You clung to the staircase railing as if it were your lifeblood, desperate to keep yourself from toppling over with the force of his thrusts. Leave it to you to find a way to use your access to the storage room inappropriately. 

Your manager had given the key to you some time ago, explaining that she trusted you more than your coworkers to distribute supplies throughout the office. If she saw you now, she'd surely be appalled by her decision. _But damn it all, it felt too good to stop._

Leon's hips slammed against your backside bruisingly as he reached a hand around your waist to rub at your clit. The action, in return, made your walls clamp around his cock and your toes curl in your high-heeled shoes. 

"Are you gonna come, baby?" he whispered in your ear. You nodded quickly, doing your best to keep from screaming. 

He increased the speed of his thrusts, causing a rather lewd sound to echo through the stairwell. You hoped to god that no one could hear it. 

Your pussy fluttered around Leon's cock, the first effects of your release just beginning to ripple through you. You honestly couldn't believe you were doing this but according to Cosmopolitan, quickies were a good way to spice up a relationship. 

You cried out as you came, the sound effectively muffled by the hand over your mouth. Leon continued rutting into you as you rode your orgasm out, your cunt clamping around him and milking him as your legs shook. He came inside of you soon after, sheathing himself in you one final time. 

You bent down to pull up your panties after you felt him slip out of you. You turned around to face him and grabbed his hand, starting to lead him up the stairs.

"C'mon, I'll show you how to get out the back way."


	4. Shh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for a fic where chris and the reader are married and they have to keep it down because they have kids.

As soon as you put the kids to bed Chris was all over you, pressing you against the wall of your shared room and smashing his lips to yours. You silently thanked whoever decided to build the master bedroom on the first floor and all of the other bedrooms on the second. Despite that wonderful fact, it in no way meant you didn't need to keep it down. 

Right now your husband was holding up your right leg as he feverishly thrust into your cunt. He had his other arm snaked around your torso to both support you and rub at your clitoris. You had your palm clasped over your mouth to stifle any noises you might make.

It had been so long since you two had shared a moment such as this and all of the frustration and lust that had built up was finally manifesting itself through both of your actions. You prayed that there wouldn't be any knocks at the door to ruin your special moment.

His cock was hitting your cervix with each thrust, your position permitting him to do so quite easily. It allowed him to reach the deepest parts of you. You drank it all in, savoring the feeling. No telling how long it would be until you could spend some time like this again.

You could feel the muscles in your lower stomach tightening, a sure sign that your climax was building. You began to rock your hips back to meet his thrusts, encouraging him to keep it up.

“ _Don't stop, don't stop,_ ” you slurred, partially incoherent. You felt Chris’ grip tighten on your thigh as he began to slam into you with more force. 

“Don't worry, baby. I'm not gonna. _I'm not gonna_.” His voice sounded strained as he continued rutting into you. 

When your orgasm finally crashed through you, you saw stars. It made up for how long it had been. You cried into your palm as you rode it out on his cock. You felt him pull out and release on your backside. He set your leg down and pulled you close to him, embracing you tightly. 

“I love you so much, [Y/N].” 

“I love you too, Chris.” You pressed your lips to his, enjoying the feeling of his lips melding to yours. 

A sudden knock at the door interrupted your moment of reverie. 

“Mommy? Daddy? We heard weird noises from inside your room. Is there a monster in there?” 

Both your and Chris’ eyes widened. 

“No, no. We're fine. Mommy just fell.” 

You thanked your husband's quick thinking. 

“Oh.”

Chris pulled away from you and grabbed his robe. 

“I'll go get them back to bed. You stay here.” He rubbed your shoulder before turning towards the door. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, ducking into the bathroom. 

You chuckled to yourself as you cleaned up. Such was life with a husband and two kids, but you wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Shark Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for period sex with leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this request sat in my ask box for a while and i figured id get around to it eventually - right now, im on my period ~~and suffering~~ so i thought it was the perfect time to write it.

You pressed the palm of your hand against your lower stomach as you hastily dug through the medicine cabinet with the other. _Stupid period. Stupid fucking cramps._

You were so immersed in your quest to find something to soothe your pain you hadn't heard Leon come up behind you. 

"Y'know, I've heard that orgasms can help with period cramps." 

You spun around, wide-eyed, just managing to stammer out a surprised, "What?" 

"I'm perfectly willing to help you out, [Y/N]. I don't think it's gross or anything." 

You felt heat spread through your cheeks like wildfire. You couldn't believe he was suggesting it. You too had heard the same thing - that sexual release tended to lessen the pain of cramps, but was it worth the mess? 

You knew you had a decision to make. Either deal with your cramps on your own or let your boyfriend indulge you. You quickly decided that the latter option was the better (and more pleasurable) one. 

"Get up on the counter," Leon instructed, voice low. It sent tingles through you.

You did as he said and hopped up onto the counter with a little grunt. You swung your feet, a nervous habit, and peered at him with curious eyes. He wore a look you'd never seen before - one darkly clouded with lust. You felt a twinge in your core. 

"P-put a towel under me...so I don't make a mess," you whispered, voice nearly quivering. 

Your nerves were making your mind race. There were so many things that could go wrong like- You cut yourself off and took a deep breath. Negative thoughts wouldn't help anyone. 

You watched as Leon got a towel out from the linen cabinet and made his way back to you. You lifted your hips to allow him to slide it under you. 

You averted your gaze as he pulled down your sweatpants along with your panties. A shiver ran through you when your pussy was fully exposed to him. He immediately dropped to his knees in front of you. 

"Leon, wait!" you rasped. 

You'd be lying if it wasn't one of the hottest things you'd ever seen but... _wouldn't it be gross if he went down on you while you were menstruating?_

"What?" he asked, almost exasperatedly. He flicked his blue eyes up to meet yours. 

You stumbled over your words but eventually managed to find them. "Isn't it...umm...dirty to do that?" 

"Only to a lesser man," he stated before promptly placing a kiss on your engorged clit. A moan slipped from you and it took everything in your to keep from clamping your thighs around his head. 

He held your legs open as he gave your folds tentative kitten licks, reducing you to a whimpering mess. You threaded your hand through his hair. 

"Oh my god, Leon, _I'm close,_ " you whined. 

You bucked against his face as you began to ride the first waves of your orgasm. It was pure euphoria. Not only were you in heaven from the oral pleasure given to you but your cramps were beginning to dissipate as well. _What a way to kill two birds with one stone._

As soon as you had come down, Leon pulled his head away from your sex. His lower face was smeared with your blood - normally, it would have disgusted you but with as turned on as you were, it only spurred you further. 

" _Give it to me,_ " you panted. 

"Yes, ma'am," he said, very eager to please. The sound of him undoing his zipper filled the tiny room. His pants were quickly discarded along with his boxers. 

He lined himself up with your entrance, easily slipping in. His thrusts are urgent but gentle, drawing little gasps and moans from you with each stroke. You knew it wouldn't be long until you climaxed again.

You dug your nails into his forearm, chanting his name as you savored the feeling of him stretching you out. You suddenly came, cunt clamping down around his cock, ready to milk him. 

Leon bottomed out a few more times before pulling out and spraying your lower stomach with his cum. You let yourself slouch back against the wall, breathing heavily. You could feel various fluids leaking out of you, so you reached down between your legs for the towel. After cleaning yourself up, you offered it to Leon. 

"I think we should just take a shower." 

You giggled and nodded. "Maybe." 

You allowed him to pick you up and relocate you to the shower stall. He pulled you close and softly pressed his lips to yours. You could slightly taste yourself on him, a bitter and metallic flavor. 

"Thank you," you whispered against him. 

"Did it help at all?" he asked. You could feel his hand tracing patterns along your back. 

"Yes, my cramps are mostly gone thanks to you." You looked up at him and smiled. He quickly returned it. 

"Glad to hear it," he said, turning away from you to turn on the shower. The water poured over you both. 

"I'd love to do it again sometime."


	6. Testing Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for pushing the limits with leon (i.e vaginal or anal fisting) 
> 
> i decided to go with vaginal fisting and i hope i did alright because ive never written anything like this before. new experiences are always fun though ^~^

Little moans and whimpers had been the only thing to come out of your mouth for the last half-hour and this was because of how Leon was working your cunt with his fingers - pumping them in and out, curling them to stroke your g-spot and then occasionally adding another digit. You were having the time of your life. You were like putty in his hands.

"Looks like you could take my whole hand, sweetheart," he observed, chuckling slightly. 

He was probably right, considering how wet you were. You could feel your arousal dripping down the back of your thighs and pooling on the sheets beneath you. Plus, he already had four of his five fingers inside you. 

"Would you like that, [Y/N]?" he asked and looked up to see your face. You moaned and nodded fervently, too far gone to really be embarrassed. 

Leon chuckled again and slowly added his thumb to the repertoire of fingers inside of you. A lascivious grin was pasted on his face. 

You moaned loudly and bucked your hips as you felt him wholly. It felt amazing - his whole hand inside you. He leisurely began to move, using his index finger to continue massaging the spongy flesh of your sweet spot. 

"God, you're still so tight, even now," he groaned.

You reached a hand between your legs to play with your clit, the added stimulation making your walls clench. You heard a sound of appreciation at the added tightness from Leon. 

You knew it wouldn't be long before you came again, considering how Leon was petting your g-spot and how you were rubbing little circles around your clit.

Just as your climax was on the brink of occurring, you felt Leon brush your hand away from your clit. You groaned in protest but any further disapproval was silenced by him wrapping his lips around your swollen pearl. You nearly came on the spot. 

It wasn't long before you actually came, your pussy spasming around his fist and your hips bucking against his mouth, desperate to get the most pleasure you could. 

Your orgasm rocked your body and it was a good few minutes before you found that you could think straight again. You scooted back to lean fully on the pillows, panting heavily. Leon had withdrawn his hand from you sometime during your post-orgasm high. 

"I'm glad we got to try that." 

"Me too," you admitted sheepishly. 

He turned to look at you, a raunchy gleam in his eyes. "I have some other things I wanna try too."


	7. Alternate Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for going on a hike with leon that ends with sex.

The original plan had been to go on a nice hike together on both of your days off, but instead you were on your hands and knees in some clearing while Leon thrust into you from behind. 

"Y'know…we were just supposed to be going on a hike," you panted, each word in time with his thrusts. 

"Well, this is an improvement," he responded, giving a firm squeeze to your behind. You moaned weakly in retaliation.

The sound of skin slapping against skin reverberated through the clearing. Your knees were killing you and you knew your leggings were probably ruined, but who cared? Not you. You were still exercising, right? _Right._

Your cries of pleasure were becoming much more vocal as you neared your peak. Your muscles tightened around Leon’s member as he continued to mercilessly drill your cunt. You clutched at the greenery surrounding you to try to ground yourself as you began to feel completely and utterly overwhelmed.

“I’m gonna come,” you murmured dreamily, fully focused on achieving orgasm.

That seemed to only spur him on because he began to pump in and out of you faster. You felt his hand grip your chin as he turned you to look at him. 

“You gonna come for me, princess?” he growled, staring at you intently. He placed a hasty kiss on your cheek, awaiting your answer. 

“Yes,” you moaned, moving your hips back to meet his thrusts. 

“Good.” He captured your lips in a kiss, your tongues instantly melding together. 

He only managed to bottom out a few more times within you before you reaching your limit, your pussy fluttering around his cock as you came harder than you had in a long time. Leon climaxed soon after you, spurting his load deep within you. 

You eventually came down from your orgasm high, still breathing heavy, and flipped over. You braced yourself with shaky hands as you opened your mouth to speak. 

“You got anything to clean up with?” 

“Nope,” he said, a snide smirk plastered on his face. 

“Then why did you cum inside me, asshole?” you chided, playfully punching him on the shoulder. You could already feel his essence starting to drip out of you.

“Spur of the moment,” he shrugged. You stuck your tongue out at him. 

“Idiot,” you joked. 

“And you love me.” 

“You’re right, I do,” you giggled before pressing your lips to his. 

“Pretty sure I got some tissues in the car,” he said after pulling away. 

“So, this was your plan all along? To get back to the car?” 

“I spent enough time wandering through the wilderness back in Spain.” 

“Maybe so,” you agreed. 

Leon got to his feet then helped you stand up. You pulled your shirt back down to cover your breasts and tried your best to tidy up. Your leggings, in other words, were completely shot - there was an unmendable hole in one knee and the other had just the start of a tear. 

“You owe me a new pair of leggings,” you said, lacing your fingers through his as you both started towards the car

“Deal.”


	8. New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for pregnant sex with leon

Sleep was still weighing heavy on your eyelids as you used your boyfriend's shoulders to maneuver yourself up and down his member. Ever since conceiving you felt tired even if you had gotten a good night's sleep but having dealt with it for nearly two months, you'd almost grown used to it. 

A muted moan fell from your lips as the tip of his cock brushed your sweet spot. You let your head fall back, your breasts heaving. Leon latched his mouth around one of your nipples, fondling the other with his large hand. The hormones from your pregnancy made you sensitive so the pleasure you felt was amplified tenfold. 

"Oh god, Leon," you murmured, grinding down on his cock instead of lifting your hips. 

"You like that, baby?" he asked, his voice hazed with lust. 

" _Mhmm,_ " you whined, nodding. 

You could feel your climax beginning to build; it wouldn't be long now. You went back to lifting your hips weakly to allow him to penetrate you at a better angle. 

It had been a long time since you had had sex - you had been nervous about hurting the baby - but after copious research and talking to your doctor, you had discovered that as long as you were careful, the baby would be fine. 

Leon placed his hands on your hips to help lift you gently. You could hardly keep from mewling in pleasure, his assistance causing him to rub your g-spot with each thrust. Your cunt fluttered around his cock, a definite sign your orgasm would happen very soon. 

" _I'm gonna...come,_ " you moaned, voice muffled by you leaning into his shoulder.

"Me too, sweetheart, me too," he said softly. 

He continued rocking gently into you and soon it became too much to bear. You came, crying out with your eyes squeezed shut and seeing stars. Your toes curled as your muscles spasmed. You felt Leon pull out of your heat and release onto your buttocks. 

You collapsed against him, breathing heavily. He held you close, rubbing his hands up and down your back. 

"That was amazing," you murmured absentmindedly, still feeling the afterglow of your orgasm. 

"Yeah," he agreed breathlessly. 

You leaned back a little bit to stare down at your swelling stomach. You placed your hands over it and delicately ran your hands over it. 

"I can't believe we're gonna be parents." 

"Yeah," Leon agreed, clasping his hands over yours. 

You looked up at him smiling. 

"I'm glad I get to do it with you, Leon." You moved one hand from your belly to cup his cheek. 

"Me too," he said, returning your smile. 

You pressed your lips to his, pulling his lip between your teeth. You felt him entangle his hand in your hair, cradling the back of your head. 

"I love you so much." 

"I love you too, [Y/N]."

**Author's Note:**

> request things on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com)


End file.
